


She Said Yes

by yellowvim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's with a 'k'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Viktor's acting unusual. You find out why.





	She Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be kinky as fuck, but then it was fluffy. Oops.

You knew something was off. What it was, you had no idea. But, he was going slow. Viktor Nikiforov did not do ' _slow_ '. He did kinky, and rough. But tonight he was slow, and you relished in it.  


Hot breath mingled as he thrust upwards into you. He sighed, leaning back to watch you bounce over him. His fingers pressed against your hips as he set the pace. Slow, sensual, gentle.

You leaned your head back, your hands pressed against his chest as you reveled in the feeling. The pressure inside of you. The pressure from his fingers. You didn't try to go faster. You didn't want to.

" _Vykhodi za menya_ ,"

He spoke quietly in Russian, but you were so caught up in reaching your orgasm you didn't hear him. Not that you would've understood. As much as you had tried, you just couldn't pick up the intricate language. He slid a hand down, pressing his thumb to your clit and pressing it in circles softly.

Your thighs shook, your chin touched your chest, and you curled over him as you came. He hissed, bucking up into your heat before following. You could feel the condom expand, making you shudder as he kept thrusting through both your orgasm, and his own.

A shaky hand reached down to grab his wrist. Even after he stopped thrusting, he kept putting pressure on your clit, causing an overwhelming tingle throughout your body. He finally let up, watching you shake and shudder above him.  
  


  


"Hey, can you get that?" you called from the bathroom as a knock resonated through the hotel room. "I'm naked."

"Yeah," he laughed, moving to open the door. You stepped from the bathroom in a pair of lavender silk pajamas, that Viktor bought for you, as he shut the door behind the attendant.

"Did you order room service?" you raised an eyebrow at the Russian man.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he spoke teasingly towards you.

"I do not," you giggled, sitting on the bed and opening one of the silver platter lids, revealing two slices of [cake/pie]. You hummed, opening the next one. Two sandwiches. You grinned, lifting the last one. A black velvet box. You raised an eyebrow at it, slowly picking it up.

As realization hit, you gasped, turning to look at Viktor. He grinned at you, taking your hand in his to lead you outside. The full moon shined down against his hair as he kneeled in front of you.

"[Full Name]," he laughed, taking the box from you and opening it. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," you spoke between laughs. "Yes, I will marry you, Viktor."

He stood up, taking the ring from the box. You grinned, letting him slide it onto your finger. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist gently. With a giggle, you pulled away.

"Mrs. [Name] Nikiforov," you laughed again, admiring the rose gold ring under the moonlight. "I could get used to that."

The next morning, you woke up to your phone blowing up with questions and congratulations. He had posted a picture of you asleep on Instagram, the ring in full view, with the caption, "She said yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Vykhodi za menya = Marry me
> 
> I used Google translate, I don't speak Russian. I wish I did.


End file.
